


Stolen Moments

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their day is made of stolen moments.</p>
<p>Nick/Greg or Eric/Ryan, written for either pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

The two men are working side by side. One brunet the other sandy blond/brown. The darkest of the pair glances round the lab then leans quickly into his partner, placing a soft kiss on the other man's lips. The sandy haired man blushes slightly and smiles. A look communicating more than words. Both smile and return to their evidence, bodies still angled towards each other. Their days are made of stolen moments like this, gazes saying more than words and touches that last a little too long to be purely platonic. Sometimes these are observed, often not: their fellow CSIs ignoring or just not seeing the evidence in front of them.

_"The acknowledged lovers talked and laughed; the unacknowledged were silent."_

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation from _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.


End file.
